The Light at the end of the Tunnel
by Dark Cronos
Summary: First story in my "Darkness" series. Revy and Rock were completely asimilated into the darkness of the world they lived in. A little mistake can change that. Will they take the chance or will they remain in the darkness forever. Oneshot


Legal disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon, none of it's characters belong to me.

Even years after leaving that place Rock remembered how he had walked through the streets of the living dead, Roanapur. Like Revy had told him all those years before he was now one of them. He had learned to adapt in all those years. First he worked with the finances of the families. During that period of a year and a half another, darker personality had emerged from his previous, gentle one. He had seen a lot to remain as innocent as before.

After that period came his transformation. He caressed his precious Beretta 92 in its holster as he thought of how Revy and Dutch had trained him to become what he was now, a professional hitman, a freelance hitman whose only loyalties laid with the lagoon company. He was forced to leave the fucking Businessman suit. He had changed to what would be his work attire for all the years to come. A black shirt unbuttoned that revealed a simple white t-shirt under it, a pair of jeans and some runners on his feet.

After the training was done, he and Revy had become closer than they were before. They both prevented the other from falling completely into the darkness. Also Rock prevented Revy from getting into more stupid bar fights, much to Dutch's delight. They balanced each other perfectly and barely a year after Rock took this new job he had already earned the nickname of the "Shinigami", the god of death. In the anniversary of him becoming an assassin Revy presented him with what would become his signature weapon, a black Beretta 92, like Revy's guns but without modifications. They celebrated going to the yellow flat and killing some of Abrego's man.

He still remembered with a smile how pissed Dutch had been with them after that. But of course as it happens with lots of other men and women around the world, such close relation soon became a sexual one. It was great, according to Revy, Rock was the best lover she had ever had, and Rock was also really satisfied. And so they descended into the darkness more and more in a spiral of lust and violence. However one day all that changed.

Rock entered the Lagoon Company after a solo job he had done for Balalaika. After all this years they had decided to put Italian mafia out of the game. And he had done it quite easily. The police could testify for him that the poor guys in that bar didn't have a chance and that only a few shots had been made from their guns. He advanced through every room of the local killing the Italian goons and some witnesses as well, not all of them as he had let the bartender and his family alive, but most of them with the same mercy a robot would have. No he was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

Dutch and Benny were at the docks getting the boat ready for the next job and he didn't know where Revy was. He passed in front of her room and heard her. Crying? "No" He told himself. "She doesn't cry". But just to be sure he put his ear in the door, he heard her clearly cursing and crying.

"Fuck" she was saying. "How could this happen? It isn't possible right? Shit shit shit shit!"

He knocked on the door. "Revy. It's me Rock. You in?" he asked.

"Leave me alone!" The woman shouted. "Not in the mood for sex now, partner" she added trying to sound more nice and convincing.

"It's not about that" Rock replied beginning to worry. "I heard you crying. Are you ok?"

Revy opened the door. She was just wearing her underwear. On her left hand, she held a pregnancy test, while on other she held one of her guns.

"I'm pregnant you idiot!" Revy said. Rock closed his eyes bracing for an impact that would never come. Instead Revy broke down and began crying. Rock looked at her sadly, he knew the baby was his and he knew he had to take responsibility on what he had done. "Dutch is gonna kill me when he finds out" he thought to himself, after all the black man was like a big brother to all of them and Revy was the only girl in their little family, so he was unnecessarily protective of her. He knelt and helped her up conducing her to bed and soothing her until she fell asleep something Revy would have never let happen under normal circumstances.

He understood her sadness too well. In another place and another time he would be jumping at the idea of becoming a dad in the next 9 months. It wasn't that he didn't love Revy or that the idea of having children with her wasn't appealing, but having children in a city like Roanapur was terrible. After all an 8% of the income of the city came under aged children prostitution and the mortality rate of the city was huge, some children would be killed by some mafia members just for the fun of it. Some are forced to steal and to kill to survive. That kind of life wasn't the life he wanted for his future children.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Black Lagoon))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dutch and Benny arrived late that night. Rock and Revy were on the living room watching tv. None of them had spoken since the Revy woke up from her nap. Revy threw a quick glance at Rock and both nodded.

"Welcome back, Dutch and Benny" he said smiling awkwardly. Even as a professional assassin he feared and had the utmost respect for his employer.

"Yeah" the muscular, tall, bald and black mercenary replied. "It has been a hell of a day. Our client wants us to bring the cargo to Bangkok by tomorrow evening. We'll depart on the morning just to be sure."

Rock nodded smiling, he knew his chief hated missions that implied going to other cities as they had to be extra careful with the police. While in Roanapur the police was just another mafia, things on the capital were a little different, though the level of corruption of the BPD was huge as well, there was also the possibility that they would ran into some good cops and kill them during the shootout.

Revy glared at him. She knew he would not have the guts to tell Dutch what he had done to her.

"You know Dutch" she said smiling evilly at him and Rock knew he wasn't going to like what would come next.

"What Revy?" He asked just as Benny came into the living room with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Rock's gotten me pregnant" she said. Just as the bottle of beer crashed into the office's floor, hell broke loose.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Black Lagoon))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In the months that followed the announcement Rock worked extra hard at the Lagoon company. He had survived a night of Dutch pursuing him through the streets of Roanapur attempting to kill him, but they had returned to being in fairly good terms after Rock had promised to take responsibility for his action. Just to make sure he didn't trick him, he made them go to the civil register, ran by Hotel Moscow, and get married much to their acquaintances amusement.

Their chief had made his position against abortion really clear from the start and was helping the "happy" newlyweds to find what to do with the baby. They were in their room as their chief had decided to force them completely into married couple's style. At first Benny was afraid that they would destroy the room with their discussions which usually ended with bullet holes in both sides of the room. But after sometime they had managed to live together without killing each other besides Revy, as her pregnancy went on, discovered how wonderful could it be to have her husband tend to her necessities 24/7.

"Rock" said Revy. "Has the church said anything about finding a suitable family for this little pest I carry inside?" She sounded harsh but she had been especially bad that day. "Fuck" she cursed as her husband shook his head. "I can't go out, I can't drink, I can't smoke and I can't fuck, this is fucking great" she said sarcastically. "Are you sure I can't do solo jobs either?" She asked pleadingly at her husband who shook his head.

"Who would want a 5 month pregnant gunner?" Rock replied jokingly. "And even if somebody wanted to, Dutch doesn't even let the clients get near you."

"That's right" she remembered the time he had kicked a client out because of something he had said about Revy when she was three months pregnant. What Revy didn't know is that he had done it to prevent Rock from killing the guy. That's right even if he wouldn't admit it, to her at least, the assassin had fallen in love with her. "And why aren't you at work either honey?" she asked. She had developed of calling honey in front of Dutch to make their boss think his plan of making them bond was working and sometimes when they were alone to annoy her husband. She wouldn't admit it either, but it did work, as she had fallen in love with Rock too.

"He says that if we keep it, he wants the baby to meet both his parents. Or so he says" Rock replied.

"Then tell him there's no way we are keeping the little pest" she said, there was a certain unwavering will in her tone of voice and that scared Rock though to a certain degree he understood his wife's position. She smiled to continue. "Besides we are Roanapur's top assassin and her assistant we are on the top of our careers".

"There's no way we are raising a child in the darkness." Rock finished for her. Revy looked at him with appreciation in her eyes. Not something he had seen every day.

"That's fucking right partner." She said. "I won't raise a kid in this fucked up world. You are intelligent Rock I knew I kept you around for a reason and not only for the sex"

"Then let's go back into the light." He said seriously.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Black Lagoon)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The people in Roanapur gathered to see a sight they wouldn't forget in a life time. The Lagoon Company with five people inside was burning to the ground. Rumor had it was the work Hotel Moscow's Spetznaz troops. People said Eight month pregnant Revy and her friends had made a deal with the FBI and the FSB to tell them the names of Hotel Moscow's higher ups. Meanwhile in Hotel Moscow's HQ Balalaika was talking to the dead.

"Well it seems our little charade went well. Don't you think Rock?" Said the former soviet captain.

"Sorry to make you deploy your special forces" said her former part-time secretary and assassin.

"Well you've proved your worth a lot throughout these past years old friend" She replied smiling. "If I were younger and you weren't married to little Revy I would find some other way to pay you" She added seductively. Rock gulped. Even with all those scars and 3rd grade burns she was still hot. Revy cleared her throat loud enough for both of them to realize she was there while Jane, Benny and Dutch looked at them amused.

"That's not funny, big sis Balalaika" said eight month pregnant girl. The veins on her head were marked on her front.

Balalaika chuckled. Hugging the girl she said:

"I'm gonna miss you "Two Hands"."

Revy returned the hug. "Me too" she replied. Boris entered Balalaika's office.

"Captain the triad has confirmed that the boat has been loaded and is ready for departure." The soldier said.

"Thank you sergeant" the Russian mafia boss replied. She looked at Dutch.

"Are you all going to Taiwan with them?" She asked.

"Yeah, those two wouldn't know what to do without me" he replied joking. She then looked at Benny.

"Jenny and I are going too, since we aren't welcome in the States anymore." He replied. Balalaika laughed.

"You know when you came to me to help you escape I was tempted to shoot you because you asked me to cooperate with Chang and because I thought you would sell everyone on this island to the different police agencies of the world." The company members all remembered the day they decided to ask Balalaika and Chang.

"Flashback"

Both chiefs with their respective bodyguards were called to the office early in the morning. After the usual interchange of insults Rock proceeded to explain their plan. They wanted to leave Roanapur, Revy and him had decided to keep the child after professing their love to each other. At first the chiefs were reluctant to let them go, they were the best gunners in town and it would be a waste to let them go. Then Rock spoke.

"We could go without your consent you know" he said trying not to sound too conceited. "But I am sure you would try to hunt us down. We want to give our child in life even if it means getting out of the darkness." Revy put her hands in Rock's encouraging him to continue making the mafia members present there how much had the infamous gunner changed with the maternity. "But you've been in fact too good to us and to me especially since I've worked here I would rather part with you as friends rather than having to shoot my way to the port."

Both Chang and Balalaika looked at each other. While being enemies they had learned enough about the other to know what he or she was going to do first. They both got up pulled out their guns and pointed them at Rock who was bit too slow to react but didn't even blink. He knew they had his life on their hands and didn't care. He just wanted his wife and child to be safe. Both bosses smiled, they had grown quite fond of the Japanese man and had even cooperated in turning him into an assassin.

"I can find you a place to live in Taiwan" Chang said seating again and putting his gun on the holster. "I don't think little Revy would like China or the States" he added smiling.

"I can provide you with a cover to leave the island" Balalaika said imitating Chang. "To make sure no moron follows you"

"Perfect" said Rock smiling. "I've already talked with the Church of violence to send us some weapons when we are there. They've also agreed to put our money into some charity organizations accounts."

"And you only had to kiss Eda." Revy reminded him. The CIA operative had kissed passionately when he had explained his plan to try and convince him to remain with her. When he had politely refused she had warned him that if he hurt Revy in any way he would respond to her personally. They all laughed at the comment and had proceeded with their plans"

"End of the flashback"

Balalaika would not go to see them off. Neither would the church of violence or Chang. They had already partied last night though Rock would not let Revy have alcohol and that had been their goodbye party. The Russian mob leader however did send them to the port on her personal limo escorted by Boris and some of her best men. While they passed the street where the lagoon's HQ had been Dutch had looked sad and so did Benny and Revy. He was as well. That place had been more of home to him than the old one and it saddened him to see it that way, burnt to the ground. Balalaika had paid them twice it's price the night before but it was still sad.

They arrived to the empty port. The Chinese and the Russian had made sure it was that way, not that it was always that crowded. They got in the boats waving good byes at their escorts if he hadn't known him better he would have sworn the sergeant had a tear going down his left cheek.

Jenny and Benny went downstairs for their daily make out session. Dutch was in charge of driving the boat as Revy and Rock looked back to the city of the living dead. Roanapur. Their home. He looked at her.

"You must be hating me right now" he said sadly.

"What the fuck are you saying you idiot?" She replied kissing him on the lips. "I could never hate you since long ago."

"I must have done something wonderful to have such a wife." Rock said smiling knowing that if he added the adjective lovely to the praise she would kick his ass.

"Well I don't know about that." She said jokingly. "But you did get me pregnant."

They both laughed at the joke while the old US Marine corps gunboat navigated away from the island.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Black Lagoon))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Revy's screams resounded throughout the Taiwanese hospital she was in. It froze the gang's blood to hear one of the strongest women they had ever known scream like that. Well it was normal considering she was giving birth to twins. When the Taiwanese doctor had told Rock and Revy about the good news barely two days after arriving to Taipei the former gunner almost fainted and had turned really aggressive towards anyone but Jenny, strangely enough as they had hated each other back in Roanapur, maybe because Benny's girlfriend was the only one who could somehow understand her.

Rock had insisted to go into the labor room with his wife and Benny and Dutch were sure he was regretting it right now. After all they had heard at least thrice Revy screaming.

"Rock! You Bastard! You did this to me!"

Then after 12 endless hours the wailing of two infants could be heard and without waiting for a nurse to fetch them they stormed the room as the doctor was handling Rock and Revy their daughters. They could see in Revy's face the pure joy of holding her girls. A nurse instructed them out as they moved Revy to a room. Rock joined them soon afterwards. Jenny hugged him and Dutch and Benny shook his hand strongly.

"Man. I thought I wasn't going to survive in there" he said jokingly.

"We thought that too" Benny replied. The four people laughed. A nurse interrupted them.

"Mr. Kunimoto" she said referring to Rock as it was Kei Kunimoto was the forged identity Chang had given him. "You wife and your daughters are waiting for you."

He followed the nurse to the tiny hospital room his wife was staying. Revy looked at him with a tired smile on her face. However for him that smile was worth a world for him. Their 2 precious daughters were in her arms.

"Hey Revy" the Japanese man said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Yeah Rock?" she asked equally touched.

"I think we finally made something right" he said managing to smile.

His wife just nodded while she cooed her children who squealed in her arms. The rest of their improvised "family" looked from the door.

"Are you gonna stand there like idiots or are you actually gonna enter." Revy asked with fake annoyance in her voice. The group accepted the rude invitation and entered the room. They began hugging and annoying the twins with the hugs and cooing. Only Revy managed to calm her two little stars down.

"What are you gonna name them?" Jenny asked. Rock looked at Revy who smiled and nodded.

"The left one" he said signaling to the elder twin, "is Hikari, it means light in Japanese." Revy took over and signaled to the other baby. "And this little one is Guang, it means light or glory in Chinese"

"Wow" said Benny. "Why the obsession with light?"

Revy just glared at him but was too tired to insult him but was too tired, besides she had made Rock the promise to behave herself when the girls were born, after all she had to set example for them. Rock chuckled and answered their friend.

"Well for me this six years and for Revy nearly her whole life was like being in a dark tunnel. We had you, but we were somehow a little lost" he said somehow melancholically. Their friends nodded and he continued. "And we somehow feel they are the light that awaited us at the end of the tunnel all along".

AN: I hope you enjoyed this one. I put a lot of effort on it. I am currently working in some long stories but I am especially working on my Titan AE one which I encourage you to read. Please comment.


End file.
